Reconciliation
by cutiepie07
Summary: Takes place after the season 1 finale. It's my first fanfic. Mostly LoVe with other characters thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! This is my first fic that I have written for Veronica Mars. I would really appreciate feedback. Let me know if you think I'm any good and should continue. And please try and be nice. Also, I hope it's not too long. It takes place directly after the season 1 finale. I know I'm a bit late, but I got season one recently on dvd, so it inspired me to write something. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Veronica Mars related, though I wish I owned Logan 

Veronica sighed as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She ran a comb through her wet hair, detangling it. She looked at her face, as she eyed the bruises she had accumulated from earlier that night. She was still reeling from shock after everything that had happened. Things are never going to be the same again, she thought sadly. While she had finally revealed the truth about Lilly's death, for which she was glad. She had betrayed the one person who had asked her to trust him. She hadn't, and instead had accused him of murdering Lilly. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought about Logan, and all the crap that he had dealt with in his life. She felt the tears start to fall as she realized how badly she had screwed up, and they started to fall even faster as she acknowledged the fact that she would probably do it all again. Finding out who had really killed Lilly, had been the goal of the year, no matter who it hurt. And now that it was really over, she couldn't take it back, and what made it worse was the fact that she sure as hell didn't want to. She wondered if Logan even knew about his dad, it probably hadn't made the news yet. A knock from the front door interrupted her thoughts, and she frowned as she wondered who would show up at this hour. She peered through the curtain and smiled.

"I was hoping it would be you" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey girl" Wallace greeted her with a sincere smile.

"Hi" Veronica engulfed him in a big hug and led him into the living room.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Wallace asked as he eyed her face. "I mean I got the gist of it from my mom, but she was in too much of a rush to get to the hospital to see your dad to tell me everything. But I can see she was holding out on me" as he looked at her face again.

"Yeah" Veronica said softly. She felt her throat tighten as she thought about the earlier events. She felt like she could still smell smoke and every time she closed her eyes all she saw were flames. That was why she had decided to take a shower; she'd been scared to go to sleep for fear of what she might see. Wallace was still looking at her expectantly, so she took a deep breath and told him exactly what had happened. Wallace's eyes grew wide as she recalled being locked in the freezer and Logan's dad setting it on fire. His expression turned to shock when she told him how her dad had scrambled through the flames to save her.

"Wow girl" was all Wallace could muster. "I'm just glad you're ok" he said quietly

"Yeah, thanks to my dad."

"We definitely owe him one" Wallace replied "Life without Veronica Mars would be … well let's just say it's a fate too painful to imagine"

Veronica smiled gratefully at him. She opened her mouth to reply, when the ring of her cell phone cut her off. "Hello"

"Veronica?"

"Weevil?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing calling me?" She asked, with a bit more bitterness then she had intended.

"Believe me I wouldn't be if I didn't think it was important" She heard him sigh, "But I think you should know about this."

"What's wrong?" She asked, picking up on his tone.

"It's Logan"

"What?" She felt her heart do a double take, as she started imaging all kinds of horrible things.

"Well when I heard you mention that Logan might have been Lilly's killer, I got mad. Them rich white boys thinking they can get away with everything. So I called my boys, figured I'd teach him a lesson"

"What did you do?" she said, anger rising in her voice

"We went looking for him, and found him on the Coronado Bridge. V, he was in bad shape."

"Oh god"

"He had been drinking, and was pretty wasted by the time we got there. He was just standing on the hood of his car looking over and out into the water. Uh, he was in the same spot where his mom jumped." Weevil heard her draw a sharp intake of breath and wasn't sure if he should continue.

"And?" She snapped.

"And … he barely acknowledged us when we got there. He was all like "Am I supposed to be scared?" But the thing that got to me was he really didn't seem to care. The biting tone and hint of sarcasm that he usually has wasn't there. Felix went in and grabbed him pulling him off of his car. Man V, he was really messed up. He just stood there looking at us, with an expression of 'Bring it on see if I care.' I gave my boys the signal, and they all started in on him. Weird thing was, he just took the beating. He didn't fight back. I had to call my boys off, I was afraid they were going to kill him."

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Veronica stated, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"I'm not stupid, V"

"Really? You could've fooled me" she bit back.

"I just wanted to teach him a lesson" Weevil sighed "After I called my boys off, Logan just lay there, practically sobbing. He kept muttering "Veronica" and "Lilly" and "betrayal". It was then that I figured he wasn't Lilly's killer. He was so pathetic and distraught, it just didn't fit."

"How nice of you to realize after you beat him to a bloody pulp"

"Look who's talking" Weevil retorted quickly "You can't go acting all indignant, you were the one who turned him into Lamb"

Veronica was about to reply, but instead held her tongue. Weevil was right; she hadn't trusted Logan anymore than he had. "Where is he now?" She demanded.

"My guess is he's still lying on the bridge"

"You left him there!" The anger evident in her voice.

"Well what was I supposed to do, V. In case you forgot, him and I aren't exactly friends."

"I'll go find him"

"And V?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Be careful, I get the feeling he won't be happy to see you."

"No kidding" she replied bitterly "And thanks" She hung up the phone and turned to see Wallace looking at her questioningly. Oh god, in all that she had just found out she'd completely forgotten Wallace was still here.

"We have a situation" She told him "You think you could drive me to the Coronado Bridge?"

"You at least gonna tell me why?"

"In the car, absolutely" She replied.

Veronica was sick with worry as they made their way to the Coronado Bridge. She couldn't quell the sinking feeling in her stomach, as she knew that this situation was mostly her fault.

"Up there" she pointed as they saw Logan's Xterra parked at the side of the road. Wallace pulled the car to an abrupt stop and she quickly jumped out. "Logan?" She yelled out. Thankfully due to the hour there wasn't much in the way of traffic. As she rounded Logan's car, she spotted him lying face up on the gravel. "Logan?" She quickly ran over to him. She gasped as she got a good look at him. His face was a mess, Weevil's group had definitely made their mark. He was sporting a nasty looking black eye, his other eye was bleeding profusely, and his lips were all swollen. He was also clutching his side, so she suspected a rib might be broken. "Logan?" She repeated again, "Can you hear me?"

"Veronica?" She heard him mutter

"Yeah it's me"

She watched as he shifted to get a good luck at her, and then noticed his face darken as he actually looked at her. "What are you doing here?" His tone was cold.

"I was worried" she replied lamely.

"The great Veronica Mars was worried about me?" He scoffed, "I seem to remember you had no worries when you turned me over to the cops. When you suspected me of killing Lilly. Or have you forgotten already?" His tone was biting, almost baiting her.

"Logan" she repeated gently.

"Don't!" he practically shouted.

Veronica jumped back in shock, and fought to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Don't touch me, Veronica. I swear to god."

"I just want to help" she said quietly

"Help?" He queried. "You want to help me, that's rich. I think I'll take my chances on being alone, but thanks."

Veronica suddenly tightened, and regained her strength. She wasn't going to let Logan bait her and make her feel guilty into not doing the right thing. "Alone huh?" she repeated "So you won't mind if I call 911 and inform them that Logan Echolls, son of Aaron Echolls is lying severely beaten on the Coronado Bridge, in the exact place where his mother jumped" She watched Logan tense up at the mention of this, she continued "I'm sure the Paparazzi would have a field day with that information."

"What do you want Veronica?"

"I believe I already answered this question"

"To beg for my forgiveness?" He gave her a smug look.

"No" she answered back. "I want to help you. Now I'm all ready to call 911, or you can let me help you." She stared down at him. He slumped back in defeat.

"Now give me your keys" she stuck out her hand

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief "You seriously think I'm going to let you drive my car?"

"Well you're clearly in no state to drive, so unless you propose something else?" She waved her cell phone in front of him. He gestured with his eyes to his cargo pocket. Sighing she knelt down, and reached into his pockets for his keys. His eyes were watching her intently, and she felt unnerved, not sure of where his thoughts were. "Yo Wallace?" She called.

"Yeah" he came running over. "I didn't want to interrupt" he said explaining why he hadn't come over.

Veronica gave him a grateful smile. "You want to help me get Logan to his car?"

"Damn" was all Wallace could say, as he looked at Logan "They really messed you up."

"Yeah, well I'll get them next time" Logan retorted. Together, she and Wallace helped Logan to his feet, and then walked him slowly over to his car. Once he was seated in the passenger seat, she told him she'd be right back. "I can hardly wait," he muttered.

She pulled Wallace out of earshot, "I think I've got it from here. Thanks for bringing me out here to get him."

"You okay?" He asked looking concerned. Veronica was grateful that he knew enough to ask.

"Not really" she replied, "But Logan needs my help, even though he won't admit that he needs it. I can put my feelings aside for a bit." Oh who are you kidding Veronica? You're about to tell your ex-boyfriend, the guy you betrayed, that his father killed Lilly, and then almost managed to kill you. Whether she cared to admit it, she was emotionally involved. Wallace just raised his eyebrows at her. Damn, he knows me too well.

"I'll be fine" she told him. "I think I'm going to take him to my place. I'm sure his place is crawling with reporters by now." Wallace nodded. "I'll call you if anything comes up, I'll be fine."

"Ok" Wallace gave her a big hug "I'll check on you dad, see how he's doing."

Veronica nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to keep back the feeling of breaking into tears. She waved Wallace goodbye as she watched him get into his car and drive away. She turned back to the Xterra and saw that Logan was passed out. At least the journey home will be quiet she thought to herself. She knew she had a long night of talking ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she climbed into the car, and started the engine. She glanced around quickly and then sped off into the darkness.

Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I took a while to update, sorry. Hope you guys like it, and feedback is very much appreciated.

I don't anything Veronica Mars related, though of course I wish I did. I just borrow them for my own amusement. :)

Veronica leant Logan against the wall of her apartment as she fumbled in her purse for her keys.

"What are we doing here?" Logan asked.

Veronica said nothing, as she opened the door and ushered him inside. She led him over to the couch and sat him down. He was looking at her questioningly and asked again "What are we doing here?"

Veronica sighed, "Well we could go to your place, but I figured you wouldn't want pictures of you splashed all over the tabloids. As I'm quite sure your place is crawling with reporters by now."

He looked at her confused "Why would my place, be crawling with reporters?" Realization spread across his face, "You didn't?" He paused, "You called the reporters, didn't you?"

"Yes" Veronica shot back "I called the reporters, but rather than handing you over to them I try and save your ass"

"Is that what you're doing" Logan retorted

"No! I didn't call the reporters" Veronica snapped "I wouldn't stoop that low. And contrary to popular belief I'm really not out to get you."

"Oh really? You could've fooled me. So, I just imagined the whole thing, where you turned me into the Sheriff's department, thinking that I killed Lilly. Because it felt fucking real to me"

Veronica sighed "It wasn't like that"

"So then what was it like?" Logan asked sounding serious. The bitterness gone from his voice.

"Just wait right here" Veronica said nothing else as she made her way to the bathroom. There were a million thoughts and emotions running through her head, as she pulled out a small face towel from the closet, and filled a small bowl with warm water. She sighed, as she realized the whole situation would be so much easier if she didn't actually care about him. When she returned to the living room, Logan was leaning back with his eyes closed. But, he looked up as she entered the room. She sat down on the couch next to him, and dabbed the towel into the warm water. He was watching her with a wary look in his eyes, like he wasn't sure what she was doing. She grabbed the side of his face, and heard him draw a sharp intake of breath, as her fingers caressed his face.

"You okay?"

He chuckled softly, and just gave her a look. Veronica slowly started wiping the towel over his face, cleaning off all the blood. Logan was just staring at her intently, and she found it unnerving. She hated how Logan always seemed to be able to see right through her, how he was able to tear through the walls that she had worked so hard to put up. She averted her gaze blushing slightly as she continued to wipe at his face. She heard him groan a little, and then clear his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked

"I already told you. I just want to help."

"Hmm. Help?" he mused

"Yes, help" she continued "I'm just trying to help someone that I care about."

"Oh, so now you care about me?"

Veronica looked at him in shock, "Of course I care. I never stopped caring."

Now it was Logan's turn to look shocked. "Well consider me confused then. You see, if I really cared about someone I wouldn't turn them in thinking they were capable of cold blooded murder" He paused for a second to watch the reaction in her face. "How could you think that I was capable of killing Lilly?" He asked, as his voice rose with emotion. "Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I'm sorry" was all Veronica could muster

"You lied to me" Logan said, anger evident in his voice. "I flat out asked you if you trusted me, and you told me you did. Next thing I know I'm being questioned down at the Sheriff's department."

"I'm sorry" Veronica said again. Truth was there were a million things she wanted to say, she just didn't know how to say them.

"I swear to god Veronica, stop saying you're sorry"

"What am I supposed to say" she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"For god's sake Veronica! What do you think? Quit with this 'I want to help' crap" He said getting annoyed and pushing her hand away from his face. "And just be fucking honest with me. I at least deserve that."

Veronica bit her lip, and turned away from him, as tears slid down her face. She took a deep breath, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." He gave her a look, but didn't say anything. So, she figured it was ok to continue, "After Lilly died, everything changed. It went from being the four of us; me, Duncan, you and Lilly, to just me. You and Duncan, and everyone else abandoned me when I chose to stick by dad."

"Veronica" Logan started

Veronica cut him off, "When that happened I had to get tough. I couldn't let everyone's ridicule and ostracism get me down. I had to be brave. God, if Lilly could see me now," she smiled "I knew she'd be proud of me. Proud of me for becoming the Veronica, she always knew I could be." She turned to look at Logan. "You especially made me get tough. This whole year, up until the very end, you've been nothing but horrible to me. Tormenting me, trying to get a rise out of me. And don't think I've forgotten the way you bashed the headlights on my car."

Logan just looked at her, pain evident in his eyes. It just occurred to her, that he probably hadn't thought about how much he had hurt her all this past year. He'd apologized for the incident involving the GHB, but her guess was he hadn't thought much about anything else.

"But the thing is I forgave you" she told him "I chalked up your behavior as your way of dealing with Lilly's death. While that still doesn't make your actions okay, it does in some way make them understandable. And I forgive you for that."

"Oh, so you forgive me, now I'm supposed to forgive you?" Logan bit back. "It doesn't work like that, sugarpuss."

"Did I say it did?" Veronica shot back "I believe you wanted honesty, which is what I'm trying to do. So quit being an asshole, and at least let me finish." Logan looked quite taken aback at her little outburst, but said nothing as he made a 'please continue' gesture with his hands.

"When you asked me for help in trying to find your mother, I saw a different side of you. I saw the side of you, that I remembered from when Lilly was alive. This was the Logan that I remembered, but then it made me wary of you when I thought back to how mean you had been to me for the past year. I was almost waiting for the bomb to drop, for you to stop needing my help, and go back to hating me again."

"God Veronica, I feel a lot of emotions around you, but hate is never one of them" Logan interrupted.

Veronica ignored that comment, and continued "But that day that we kissed outside the Camelot, everything changed. I started thinking that maybe you weren't just hanging around me because you needed my help. So, slowly I started letting my walls down and letting you in. That's why I freaked when I found those cameras in your pool house. I was afraid of being embarrassed and hurt again, so I ran." Logan gave her a questioning look. "This whole year has been about me trying to find out what really happened the night Lilly was killed. I'm sorry for accusing you, but I had to do it. When I found out your alibi didn't match up, what was I supposed to think? After finding the cameras, and then this, I had no choice. And after all that has happened between us in the past year, can you blame me?" Veronica stopped after this, as she noticed the look of confusion on Logan's face.

"What cameras?" he asked.

"The cameras in the pool house" she told him matter of factly.

"There are cameras in the pool house?" he asked in shock.

It was then that she realized, "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know" he shot back "You thought I was going to tape you?"

Veronica didn't say anything.

"God, I would never do that. I meant it when I said I just wanted to protect you."

Veronica turned to look him in the eyes, and saw him looking at her intently, worry evident in his eyes. "So, you don't hate me?" she asked quietly.

Logan just chuckled, "As much I might want to, I think it's clear that I don't. I might dislike you at times, but I could never hate you. I …" then he stopped.

Veronica smiled at him and grabbed his hands. When their flesh touched, she felt the spark that had always been there, she knew he felt it too when she heard him sigh. He was looking at her, longingly, desire in his eyes. Veronica sighed, as she knew she had to tell him about his father, before something happened. She knew what he wanted, and if he kissed her, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Logan" she started

"Yeah?" he huskily said.

"I need to tell you something. And I'm not sure if I would call it good news." She pulled her hand away, and the moment was broken. "I found out who Lilly's killer is, and it might have something to do with reporters being at your house."

Logan looked at her "And you failed to mention this until now?"

"Yeah, well" she took a deep breath "It's your father."

"What?" Logan leapt up from the couch "What do you mean? NO, that can't be true. He wouldn't kill Lilly, I loved her! He wouldn't do that to me."

"Logan. It's true" It was killing her to have to do this to him, but he needed to know. She watched his face as she recounted the events of the night. From describing how she had snuck into the Kane house, and found the tapes, to how she had been locked in the freezer, and set on fire. To her dad saving her, resulting in him being in the hospital. When she was finished, Logan just looked at her total shock on his face. She got up and walked over to where he was standing by the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"Considering, how I could've ended up. Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

"Good. Come here." He grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a hug. She sighed as she rested against his chest, reminded of how good he felt. She breathed in his scent, and heard him sigh as he lightly traced his hands up and down her back. She pulled back to look at him, and before she could do anything his lips had descended onto hers. His lips were exactly as she remembered, hot and hungry. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and she heard him groan as he pulled her in as close as he could. They kissed furiously with fierceness and passion, tongues enveloping each other, both trying to forget about current events. When they both pulled away, they were both gasping for air. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Wow" he breathed. "You ok?"

"I'm good" she replied with a smile.

"Good! Then I have to make that bastard pay for what he did" he said, hardness in his voice as he removed himself from Veronica's arms.

"Logan?" she questioned.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he told her. Before she could come up with an answer he'd already left the apartment. She watched as he walked to his car and got in. "LOGAN?" she yelled, but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. She heard the engine start, and then watched as he sped away. She stood gaping at the empty spot, where his car had been just a few seconds earlier. Crap, what have I done? Deciding what the next course of action should be, she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out the door. And, just when she thought she was done saving Logan's ass. Crap! As the door slammed shut behind her.

Ok, Hope you like it. I really appreciate reviews, so let me know!


End file.
